Clair-obscur
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Mayuri garde une fêlure au fond de lui et ce ne sont pas ses multiples cicatrices. Quelqu'un a entaillé son cœur plus que son corps… Le jour où il l'a quitté, l'abandonnant à son sort.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je fais un essai pour traiter Urahara, personnage avec lequel j'ai la plus grande difficulté. J'en ai besoin pour mon UA sur Bleach, je bloque depuis trois mois entre autre à cause de lui _

Il me fallait m'exorciser de Kisuke. Alors je m'y suis attelée et ça donne cet OS. En même temps j'en profite pour explorer un peu plus les tréfonds de Mayuri que j'aime beaucoup.

Bonne lecture avec un couple atypique et deux personnages aussi mystérieux l'un que l'autre…

Perigrin.

* * *

OoooOoooOoooO

 **Clair-obscur**

OoooOoooOoooO

* * *

Il est des êtres qui sont dépourvus d'attention, tout simplement parce qu'on ne leur en prête pas. Certains ne sont pas nés pour être aimés et aimer en retour. Parias aux cœurs desséchés, exclus de l'humanité, ermites de la tendresse. Pour Mayuri Kurotsuchi tout ceci importe peu. Il ne vit exclusivement que pour la Science.

Homme fantasque, dérangeant et inquiétant, il est craint des siens. Seulement il s'en moque, se retranchant derrière cette façade austère et ses masques fardés. Comme cela personne ne voit le vrai Mayuri, l'être humain non l'humanoïde modifié. Rien que son nom fait trembler les autres Shinigamis. Ses mimiques acérées laissent une impression de grand froid lorsqu'on le regarde. Dans ses soleils meurtriers ne luit qu'une lueur dangereuse. En somme, tout le monde le fuit et personne ne se préoccupe de son sort.

Personne, pas tout à fait vrai. Quelqu'un est allé vers lui, a fait le premier pas. Ce Shinigami irritant, l'ex Capitaine Urahara. Il l'a sorti de son repère de repris de justice quand tout le monde l'abandonnait. Décrété dangereux, aucun membre du Gotei ne voulait s'approcher de lui. Son allure étrange n'incitait pas à l'empathie pour commencer, puis pour continuer son tempérament renfermé achevait d'écarter les imprudents. Mayuri se trouvait seul, catalogué de fou, chose qu'il est encore à l'heure actuelle. Oui mais un fou savant provoque encore plus de peur que le déséquilibré, car il a la capacité de construire des plans scabreux dans le but de détruire les autres. Et l'homme excentrique est de ce type là. Pourtant il n'avait rien demandé à l'ombre de sa cellule, et Kisuke l'a sorti de là non par pitié mais par intérêt. Dès le départ le bleuté l'a détesté.

Mayuri n'hésite pas à dévorer la main nourricière qui l'a sauvé de cet enfer morne.

Kisuke l'énerve, Kisuke l'insupporte, Kisuke le dépasse.

Sous ses apparences candides, le blond cache sa vraie nature.

 _Qui se ressemble, s'assemble_ stipule le vieil adage… Les deux hommes sont rivaux depuis ce jour là même s'ils travaillaient ensemble à la douzième division. Tous deux ne montrent pas leur vrai visage, l'un sous des couches de maquillage, l'autre sous une fausse allure d'ingénu. Leurs esprits tournent à mille à l'heure, dépassant les limites du savoir. Enfin, curieux de découvertes, ils analysent tout et surtout leurs congénères. C'est pour cette raison que Mayuri a vu de suite les réelles intentions de son ex commandant : l'utiliser dans son but personnel. Bien entendu, le bleuté – opportuniste – ne l'a jamais écouté, suivant son propre chemin au sein du Bureau de développement technique. Le seul véritable maître à bord.

* * *

L'actuel Capitaine déteste cordialement son adversaire. Il ne voulait pas être pris sous son aile, encore moins collaborer avec lui. Mayuri demeure un électron libre chargé de particules insolites.

Vivre libre c'est vivre seul.

Kisuke avait crée quelque chose de son temps, des enfants, les siens, les leurs. Tous se réunissaient la journée au sein du département de recherche. Là, le scientifique décalé n'était plus esseulé, exclu, regardé de travers. Ses collaborateurs aux allures hors normes se fondaient à ce champ insolite constitué de personnes atypiques. Seulement l'homme n'aime pas rester en retrait et surtout second. Se confronter au cerveau de Kisuke était une sorte de bénédiction car cela le poussait à se dépasser constamment. Mayuri briguait la place de Capitaine depuis le premier jour, le blond l'avait parfaitement deviné. Il le préparait à ce poste dans l'optique de « l'après » comme s'il planifiait tout. Bien sûr que oui, Kisuke avait toujours deux longueurs d'avance.

Alors s'il savait pertinemment qu'il partirait, pourquoi avoir débauché son second ?

Mayuri se regarde dans la glace, le reflet de ce qu'il y voit le laisse de marbre. Il ne ressemble plus à lui lorsqu'il est maquillé. Les Arrancars portent des masques, lui aussi. Le sien est sa personnalité. Son arme. Afin de ne plus voir ce qu'il est devenu – un homme rongé par l'amertume et le dégoût des autres – il ne l'enlève que le soir. Son fond de teint blanc ne sert pas à camoufler ses cicatrices, failles de chair prouvant sa folie. De cela il s'en moque. La beauté, la laideur sont des concepts bien trop subjectifs à son goût. Mayuri est au dessus de ce genre de considération. Son corps s'avère être son premier terrain d'expérimentation. La douleur se lie au plaisir. Son grain de peau défragmenté est et sera sa plus grande fierté, surtout quand _il_ le touchait.

Dans le lit du Capitaine Urahara, Mayuri prenait vie. Il sentait son corps comme jamais auparavant, enflammé par les caresses de son amant de génie. Quand il fermait les yeux, le bleuté devinait la barbe naissante lui chatouiller la gorge, puis le torse, puis le bas ventre. Cet effleurement masculin le transportait ailleurs, dans un autre monde où il n'était plus rival, ni rien de tout cela. Egal à l'homme qui l'aimait.

Kisuke savait allier tendresse et domination sans le montrer. Tout le monde pense qu'il est bien trop gentil pour ça. Détrompez-vous, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi sait, a vu son vrai visage. A l'ombre de leurs soupirs, il vibrait sous les mains expertes du blondin, leurs corps à l'unisson tanguaient comme la chaloupe d'un navire par soir d'orage. Avec Kisuke, il possédait tout et rien en même temps. Pas de promesse d'union, pas de paroles mièvres échangées, pas de crise de jalousie. Juste la présence de l'autre, le réconfort dans la chaleur de la passion.

Kisuke fût le premier à explorer la cartographie dense de la carnation du bleuté. Le seul fatalement. Ses grandes mains retraçaient les sillons abîmés, sa bouche guérissait les meurtrissures, son regard doux voilé d'obscure le cajolait sans le juger. Non, Urahara n'est pas de ce genre de personne à proférer des jugements faciles. Il comprend sans parler, et c'est bien le plus précieux en ce bas monde. Dans ses yeux d'agate se lit le réconfort. Mayuri pouvait s'y loger le temps d'une nuit. Il oubliait que les autres l'attendaient au détour d'un faux pas, qu'ils murmuraient dans son dos.

* * *

Un beau jour, Kisuke n'est pas revenu, sans mot ni explication. Après ces années passées à ses côtés, Mayuri n'avait rien obtenu, pas même un indice qui l'aurait indiqué de sa future fuite.

Il est parti avec un autre. Un traitre aux yeux du Gotei. En vérité le scientifique au cœur atrophié sait que Shinji représentait plus qu'un ami, une espérance vraisemblablement. Depuis, une rancœur s'est gorgée dans l'âme rongée par la folie.

Pourquoi ce foutu Urahara l'a délaissé du jour au lendemain ?

Pourquoi l'avoir fait espérer à un avenir ?

Pour quelles raison lui a-t-il fait connaître les joies de l'amour charnel pour le quitter précipitamment ?

L'autre aurait pu se débrouiller, mourir ou se faire emprisonner peu importe. Alors le Directeur du département de recherche, le commandant de la division la plus aliénée du Seireitei, nourrit en son sein une profonde haine pour la race humaine encore plus tenace qu'auparavant.

Les hommes ne servent qu'à son profit, c'est mieux ainsi.

Debout, le teint blême, la peau trop étouffée de ne pas respirer, le bleuté s'abomine tout seul. Le soir il enlève ses artifices pour n'apparaître que simplement. Malheureusement personne n'est plus là pour le voir tel qu'il est. Son amant n'a plus pris de nouvelles, lui léguant ses recherches et ses notes, en l'occurrence sa confiance. Dorénavant, le scientifique ne s'écorche plus l'âme pour avancer dans sa science mais pour exorciser cet amour dévastateur. Une lame de scalpel le nargue sur la coupelle en argent. Sans réfléchir, Mayuri la prend, se taillade un lambeau de chair. Ca fait mal à s'en faire crever mais moins que l'abandon.

L'abandon après avoir connu la félicité. Même s'il s'en défend, Mauyri est comme Kisuke, afin de perdurer il a engendré quelque chose à son tour. Une création, un enfant, le sien. En suivant les plans du blond, Kurotsuchi a donné vie à son chef-d'œuvre. Et c'est une petite main fine qui retient son poignet au moment où il lève la sienne pour recommencer. Dans les yeux de Nemu, danse un soleil nimbé de lumière. Il compte pour quelqu'un. Ses doigts se posent sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle s'inquiète, presque tremblante. Mayuri glisse sa main quand il baisse sa tête. En s'appuyant contre la commode, il prononce quelques paroles d'encouragement, surtout pour se donner du courage.

— La prochaine fois que je croise ce satané Urahara, j'aurais inventé une machine plus performante pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. Il verra ce qu'il verra.

Et surtout, cela lui donnera une occasion de le revoir.

 **FIN**


End file.
